Deals
by BloodWings1992
Summary: Ginny waits for Draco Malfoy in order to hear his new deal.


**A/N: This is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I'm Chaser #3 of the Wimbourne Wasps and we are to write about a genre that's not written about as often.**

 **My genre: Suspense**

 **The prompts that I used are:**

 **#2: (word) experience  
#4: (word) chasing  
#9: (word) history**

 _ **Deals**_

 _12:01_

Ginny promised she would meet him at noon outside this new coffee shop that opened in Diagon Alley last week. She couldn't believe she had promised him anything. Under no circumstances would she have ever imagined that she would make a deal with Draco Malfoy. She didn't have any experience with making deals but the tone that he put forth in his letter made her consider it.

"Can I get you anything?" Asked the polite brunette behind the counter.

"Latte, no foam please," Ginny said quickly, glancing around the café.

He wasn't there yet. Maybe being a minute late was too late for him. Ginny knew he was a heartless prick but even he wouldn't wait for only a minute before leaving.

"Anything else?"

Ginny shook her head while gripping onto the lime green mug carefully. To her dismay there was foam sitting on top of her latte but she didn't feel like correcting the barista. After all, coffee was not the real reason she was here.

She glanced down at her watch.

 _12:05_

She glanced around the coffee shop for the second time that day and sat down at this small bistro table that faced the door. Ginny wanted to make sure that she would be able to see him when he walked in. Well, if he walked in at all. She could have already missed him.

Maybe he changed his mind.

No, the letter was way too hesitant for him to just change his mind. Ginny sipped her latte slowly while listening to the music that was playing. It was the cliché acoustic versions of popular songs that tend to get a quite large following. Even though she had been out of school for a couple of years she felt pretty old compared to today's teenagers.

She tried to read last week's copy of the Daily Prophet that happened to be sitting on her table but she couldn't get into it. She glanced at her watch again.

 _12:15_

He was fifteen minutes late. Ginny debated on just taking her half empty coffee mug back up to the counter and calling it a day. Her world wouldn't end if Draco Malfoy didn't show up. At least, she assumed it wouldn't. Men weren't everything, right?

She scanned the magazine rack for any good magazines that didn't include Witches Weekly, Teen Witch, Cosmo Witch, or WQ. However, she couldn't find one. Maybe she should just read Teen Witch for the hell of it or read the WQ article that her boyfriend, Harry Potter, had to sit down to an interview for.

Her boyfriend, Harry Potter. Now she felt dirty. She had been chasing him for years prior and spent all of her time hoping that she could be with him. Even though she was, and had been since her sixth year, dating Harry Potter she had been sending letters to and from Draco. They still weren't on first name terms but she okay with that. Why was she here? She couldn't believe that she was secretly meeting her so-called nemesis at a coffee shop.

She hoped she was still meeting him, that is. She looked impatiently at her watch once again and started tapping her foot nervously.

 _12:20_

She was going to give him ten more minutes of she was out of there. Her latte had already disappeared and the annoyingly perky brunette had already tried to sell her a scone from their variety of flavors. She wasn't interested which is something she made perfectly clear when she ignored their motives.

Where was he? A Malfoy is never more than a few minutes late if they were late at all. This is what worried her the most. She shouldn't even be sitting at this table waiting for him. She should have left fifteen minutes ago. Although, the reason she doesn't leave is because of what happened. What happened between them had been kept a secret for a few years but it was something that had never left her mind.

She remembered sitting on a barstool at the Three Broomsticks after having her third fire-whiskey. She and Dean had just broken up and Ginny had been debating on whether she wanted to go to sleep or have another drink. Draco had sat down next to her with a completely solemn expression. It must have been the whiskey or sheer stupidity but they started talking.

Talking led to arguments, arguments led to heat and heat led to a kiss that she never imagined she would ever experience with Draco Malfoy. In fact, they spent months denying their infatuation with the other person but once the war happened the infatuation died. Now, they only send letters to each other once a week.

The sound of an oven beeping brought Ginny out of her trance and her attention down to her watch.

 _12:40_

She must have been thinking about how they met for quite some time. She had given him an extra ten minutes and it obviously didn't do any good. He still wasn't there.

Ginny sighed heavily and stared at the foam that had been left over from her coffee. She didn't want to have foam for this reason. She didn't want anything to be left over that could potentially see her pain. Ginny took the mug up to the counter and was met by the perky brunette.

"Thanks! You have a wonderful day!" She said.

Ginny just smiled sadly and nodded at her before fixing her purse that had been digging into her shoulder. She turned and left the coffee shop. She was staring at the pavement as she walked and tried to shake the disappointment that seemed to follow her since she left the coffee shop. She hadn't been watching where she was going and she hadn't realized that she ran into someone until she was no longer looking at the pavement but at the blue sky instead.

"Are you alright?" She heard a familiar voice question her.

Ginny took the hand of the familiar guy as he tried to help her up but she was still so shocked that she couldn't respond. There was only one question that she felt strong enough to ask him.

"Why did you stand me up?" Ginny questioned.

Draco ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair and watched her carefully.

"I was having a really hard time finding this," He answered, handing her a bouquet of green roses.

She had never seen them before and she didn't even know they existed until now.

"Aren't roses the flower of love?" Ginny questioned, eyeing him carefully.

"The red ones are. Green roses are meant to be about hope and optimism," He informed, looking a little bashful.

Ginny had never seen that expression on him before. She found it quite endearing considering their history.

"You were hopeful?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, a little bit," Draco said, trying to maintain his egotistical stature.

Ginny just smiled to herself and took a deep breath in order to smell the beautiful fresh cut roses in her hand.

"So, this favor…what is it about?" Ginny questioned, half smiling.

This made Draco smirk and together they talked about a potential deal where she would have to go on one date with him. Ginny agreed to the first date but the jury is still out on whether she agreed to the second one.


End file.
